Jane's Visit
by lavenderxbella
Summary: Sorry, I deleleted the other story. This one is much better. When Alice sees nothing unusal, her and the Cullens leave Bella alone in Forks. Jane and Felix come to visit. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Charlie was in the living room watching TV, while I prepared dinner. He was winning the game. I was making spaghetti, one of Charlie's favorites. He was happier than usual, Edward was gone "hiking" with his family. I knew better, he was hunting. He was hoping to get a couple of mountain lions, which were better than the easy prey he found in the Cascades. Carlisle, Emmett and jasper went with him but Alice, Esme and Rosalie went shopping. Alice was bound to bring me more clothes back, and promise me a makeover.

"Dinner's ready Dad" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine, work was slow."

"Have you talked to Jessica lately or Angela?"

"Yeah, I saw Jessica at the Newton's today. She came in to talk to mike today. Angela and Ben are touring University of Seattle today and tomorrow, so I haven't seen them." I told Charlie as I set down his plate on the table.

"Good, they are nice kids." Charlie amended. "what about Jacob?" he looked up wary of what he just said.

" No, dad" I looked at him pleadingly. I didn't want to talk about this again. "he still mad at me for choosing Edward over him." I wished I could tell him about the whole vampire werewolf thing and how they hated each other. But I couldn't not unless I wanted Charlie to die. I didn't want that. Anyway he would probably pack up and move me far away—to keep me away from both Edward and Jacob— then put me in a cage and throw away the key. " I'm not ignoring him, don't believe everything Billy tells you."

"Oh, Billy just said that Jake was a little down, that's all." He said guiltily. "So how was your day?" horrible, I thought, Edward wasn't there.

We talked about work. School was fine as long as Edward was there but when he was gone it was unbearable but now we didn't have school. Work at the Newton's was slow this time of the year. I was happy to leave when Mike wouldn't stop bugging me. He was a bit miffed when Edward had dropping me off and picking me up all this week.

"So when is Edward coming back Bella?" Charlie asked joyfully, glad that I wasn't spending most of my time with Edward. I was surprised when he asked because it was a subject he usually avoided.

I knew he wasn't hoping for Edward to come back soon. I don't know how he could be so happy with Edward gone. But after what happened in September he didn't like Edward that much. But he did like Jacob.

Jacob was another story. We haven't talked since the day of his "motorcycle accident." I guess he was till mad that I had chose Edward and a vampire life over him and a somewhat normal human life.

I just couldn't think of what Charlie would do when I tell him Edward and I were getting married this summer. I was going to tell him, but of course, I chickened out when I planned to tell him. Edward had told me that I would have to tell him when he came back.

"Saturday." I answered. Only two more days, I thought. Alice hadn't seen anything coming so they decided to leave me alone, otherwise they wouldn't have. I couldn't stay with Jake because he was recovering from his 'motorcycle accident" plus he was mad at me.

'Where did they go hiking?" Charlie asked. He unfolded the paper and stated reading.

"Someplace in California, I don't know exactly, but," I said, and then remembered something. " Alice, Esme, and Rosalie went shopping in Los Angeles instead of hiking." I said.

"That's just like Alice" Charlie said. He loved Alice unlike Edward. "Why didn't you go with them?" Sure dad, I was going to watch some ravenous vampires hunt, I thought.

There was a light knock on the door before I could answer. Who would be calling at seven, I thought to myself. As I got up to put my dish in the sink and grabbed Charlie's too. Charlie stood up to go get the door.

"I'll get it." Charlie said as he got up. While I was washing my plate, I heard Charlie answer; a childlike voice drifting from the hall, it had a slight European accent. It sounded Italian.

"Is Bella Swan here, and if she is, may we talk to her?" said the voice from the hall. I recognized it from somewhere; I had heard it once before but never in Forks. I put my plate in the sink and walked towards the door.

"Bella" said Charlie from the hall, "There's someone here to see you." He said as I met him in the hall. He sounded a little shocked. Like he had seen something very stunning.

As I rounded the corner, I saw an angelic face that made my heart skip several beats. Not the good kind of skipping. It wasn't Edward or any of the other Cullens. Jane and Felix were standing at the door. The Volturi guards coming to check to if I was still human. And I was.

"Hello, Bella. It nice too see you once again." said Jane, one of the guards of the ? Volturi. Felix another guard was standing next to her. His build immediately reminded me of Emmett.

"Uh, uh Jane, Felix" I said barley because my voice was shaking so badly.

"Edward" I whispered as Charlie walked into the living room to give me some privacy so I could talk to my "friends". Glad that I wasn't spending all of my time with the Cullens but he didn't know that these two had a lot in common with the Cullens, most of it he didn't know.

Alice hadn't seen this coming. Either her visions were slipping or the Volturi found a hole in them. Edward had said we were safe from them since my mind and Alice's visions. Obviously this time, which was kind of odd considering Edward wasn't usually wrong. All I knew was that I was standing in front of some evil vampires and not one of the Cullens were there to help me.

JANE'S VISIT

Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"_Uh, uh Jane, Felix" I said barley because my voice was shaking so badly._

"_Edward" I whispered as Charlie walked into the living room to give me some privacy so I could talk to my "friends". Glad that I wasn't spending all of my time with the Cullens but he didn't know that these two had a lot in common with the Cullens, most of it he didn't know. Alice hadn't seen this coming. Either her visions were slipping or the Volturi found a hole in them. Edward had said we were safe from them since my mind and Alice's visions. Obviously this time, which was kind of odd considering Edward wasn't usually wrong. All I knew was that I was standing in front of some evil vampires and not one of the Cullens was there to help me. _

"Nice to see you Bella. I see that you are still human, Bella." said Jane in a low voice, so Charlie couldn't hear. Her eyes, as Felix's were burgundy red. Good, I thought. They were well fed.

"Yes, but I—, what are you doing here?" I whispered, but Jane interrupted me. Her glance was intended to make sure I was still immune to her powers.

" You do remember what you and your precious little Cullens said they would do, right? What about your little promise?" Jane said in a mocking voice.

"The date is still set, it just hasn't got here yet." I told her, my voice was a bare whisper. I could feel my heart in my chest pounding.

"that doesn't matter. So, where are the rest, Bella? We need to talk to them. About you being a vampire, but as I see you are obviously not. Which could be a problem considering aro wants to see you and your power. Actually he needs to talk to you." Felix said for the first time. He was the as I had seen him in Volterra.

"They've gone hunting. They will be back Saturday."

"We could punish you, since you didn't keep your side of the barging. But I won't. It would only make your family madder. And we wouldn't want that right?" Felix laughed and then added, "they will be mad enough with us visiting, but if we took you…." He was enjoying the moment. "That would a wholly another story." He mocked again.

Why hadn't Alice seen this? Why did they pick the one time the Cullens had left me alone to come and discuss my promise to them? They stood in front of me watching me intently, as if they were waiting for me to run at any moment; which was exactly what I wanted to do. But if I did they would probably come after me.

"Were going to leave and wait till the rest come back so we can talk. Do not try anything funny though, I expect your love to be _very_ angry. Bye Bella." Jane said interrupting the silence. She turned to the door her hand on the handle with a grin on her angelic face.

"Bella your father, Charlie, is unaware, right? Because the consequences…" asked Felix just before they walked out the door. His voice was lower than before, the last line was mocking in a way that sent chills down my back. "Could be dire…. If you know what I mean…" Felix mocked, his voice going flat. His eyes were bright with exicitement"And Aro says to tell Carlisle hi. Will you tell that Bella" he added.

"Yes, don't hurt him?" I told Felix as they walked down they driveway and got in their car. As they sped away Jane gave me the same look that she had given Bree, a couple weeks ago. It reminded me of what she did to Edward in the castle in Volterra. I still immune to her powers because I would have crumpled there in the doorway. I stood in the hall almost hyperventilating when I had closed the door.

I walked to the kitchen as picked up the phone, tears running down my face as I dialed Edward's cell phone. After three rings and he answered.

"Bella" Edward answered. He sounded worried, because I never called him when he was hunting.

"Ed-dd- ward" I said but my voice broke, a couple of tears spilled over and ran down my face. I hoped Charlie couldn't hear me.

"Bella, what is it?' Edward demanded as he realized that I was crying and upset. I could hear Carlisle in the background.

"Th—eyy were h-e-re" I cried into the receiver.

"Bella tell me— who was here." His voice was menacing. 'Bella, tell me before I go mad." He demanded. He was really worried now.

"Jane and Felix were just here— the Volturi" I managed between a sobs. My voice was quite clear at that point. "I need to talk to Alice."

" no, but we'll be their as soon as possible," Edward said in a unimaginable angry voice as the line disconnected with a sharp growl.

JANE'S VISIT

Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the kitchen as picked up the phone, tears running down my face as I dialed Edward's cell phone. After three rings and he answered.

"_Bella" Edward answered._

"_Ed-dd- ward" I said but my voice broke, a couple of tears spilled over and ran down my face. I hoped Charlie couldn't hear me._

"_Bella, what is it?' Edward demanded as he realized that I was crying and upset. I could hear Carlisle in the background. _

"_Th—eyy were h-e-re" _

"_Bella tell me— who was here." His voice was menacing. 'Bella, tell me before I go mad." He demanded._

"_Jane and Felix were just here" I managed between a sobs. My voice was quite clear at that point._

"_We'll be their as soon as possible," Edward said in a unimaginable angry voice as the_

_Line disconnected with a sharp growl._

Chapter 3

I sat in the kitchen, my back to the counter trying to compose myself. With my heart pounding in my chest and my breathing ragged, I couldn't confront Charlie yet. When I was finally tranquil I walked to the living room, where Charlie was, to depart to my room.

'Bella who were those kids?" Charlie asked, as I knew he would.

"Just, some individuals I knew" I said, my voice still shaky from the fright of the afternoon

"It looked like you didn't like them" Charlie prodded as he was alarmed by the nervousness in my voice. "They aren't bothering are they?"

"Yeah, they aren't really friends. I'm going up to my room dad." I answered to make him happy.

I walked up to my room, closed my door, and waited for Edward to come back in my already dark room. Any other night he would have been there with his arms wide open Edward was probably breaking every law he could to get here, didn't surprise me. It was midnight when I eventually fell asleep.

My nightmares that I had months previously flooded back without Edward. Except this time the Volturi starred in them.

"Bella, wake up," said a familiar voice

I awoke to Edward's face. His face was confronted with rage and grief. Terror too. I could feel that he was relieved that I was still here and not with the Volturi. As I got up I saw Carlisle and Alice in my room along with Edward. I looked over to the clock it was three in the morning.

"Edward, your back! They were here, Jane and Felix, they—" I said a little to loudly before Edward interrupted me and put his arms around me. I breathed in his scent as tears ran down my face.

"Your, fine Bella, just calm down before Charlie hears you." He said as he wiped away my tears.

'Bella," Carlisle said. His face was not calm as it usually was. "We're taking you to the house to converse." He told me.

"Oh. Yeah Carlisle," I remembered, "Jane and Felix wanted to talk— " I looked up at Edward's face and continued. "About me becoming an vampire" I said Edward let out a low growl.

"We figured that Bella, everything would be alright." He told he me. He made a hard glance to Edward, convincing him.

Edward took me in his arms and jumped out the window. Carlisle and Alice flowed after us. Carlisle's Mercedes was waiting at the curb. Edward slide in the back seat with me in his lap, Alice in the front seat and Carlisle starting up the car. We sped to the house, getting there in record time, Carlisle driving very fast. Edward ran me through the door where Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie were waiting. Emmett was calm as ever; Jasper a little shaken by the visit, Rosalie sitting on the couch, and Esme waiting by the door kissed my forehead when Edward put me down.

"Alice!" Edward started, "you didn't see this coming? They could have taken her or worse—killed her"

"I don't know Edward! They must have found some sort of hole in my visions; Aro knows how my visions work. It just like when Riley visited." Alice told Edward. But Edward wasn't entirely convinced. Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello" he answered. "Jane, well hello. Yes, Bella has told us about your little visit. Where would you like to meet? Yes, we know where that is. One o'clock right?' Carlisle closed the phone and looked at Edward and me. He was a little shaken, which surprised me; he was usually very calm.

"Bella, Charlie never saw them?"

"No, he actually did, he answered the door. Felix threatened to me, slaughter him if he knew anything about you."

"Well… You need to go home, before Charlie wakes up, so he doesn't get suspicious. Edward you will appear shortly after daybreak and explain to Charlie that our trip was cut short because of weather, so you came back earlier than you planned. And Bella you need to tell him your wonderful news."

Shortly after talking to Carlisle, Edward placed me on his back and ran me to the house. Setting me down on the bed, he tucked me in but I pulled off the cover.

"Edward, when are we meeting them? Why are they here—" I asked him, his eyes were cold.

"We? Carlisle and I are going to meet them tonight not you. Anyway you need to go to sleep. I promise everything will be fine." he said as he interrupted me.

"No, I'm coming too." I said, my tone questioned his sanity.

"No Bella, you are not coming. It's too dangerous. They might try to kill you for not becoming a vampire, but highly doubt that they would at the moment."

'Bella—," he cut off looking to the door. "Charlie is coming, get under the covers."

He said as slipped into my closet. I pulled my covers over me and feigned

Sleep. I heard the door open, with Charlie making sure I was still in my bed and that there was no Edward to be seen.

"Humph" Charlie said in a low voice. When the door closed Edward was there beside me singing my lullaby trying to put me to sleep.

"Your still not coming." He pleaded

"No, Edward! I'm coming too. This whole thing is about _me_, anyway." I told him.

" Okay, I'll talk to Carlisle about letting you come. Are you pleased now? Just get some sleep Bella" he sang my lullaby until I finally fell asleep in his arms.

It was nine when I woke up, a note on my dresser told me that Edward was talking to Carlisle about me coming tonight and that he would be back soon to explain to Charlie that they came back early. He also wanted to finally tell Charlie that we were getting married. Oh crap I thought as I walked down the stairs. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Bells, how as your night?" he questioned suspiciously. Thinking I snuck out

"Fine" I said as the phone rang. Charlie got up to answer it. Upon answering the phone a sour look came to his face.

"Bella, it for you, its Edward." He said grumpily. Great, now his good disposition had been ruined.

"Edward?" I said into the receiver.

"Carlisle said you can come, actually he wants you to come" his enunciate lowered at the last part. "Anyhow I'll be there in a little while. Bye. I love you."

"Bye' I said as Edward hung up.

"What did he want?" Charlie asked. His mood ruined for the day.

"They came back untimely because of some bad weather. He'll be here before long." I told Charlie as he stared me down.

"Humph' he answered, going back to reading his paper. While I waited for Edward I got some cereal. When the doorbell rang, I ran to go get it. I opened the door and Edward pulled me to the side and took something out his pocket, my engagement ring. Crap, we were going to tell Charlie.

JANE'S VISIT

Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

This is one those in between chapters, like chapter three. AND I OWN NOTHING!! THE AMAZING AND BRILLANT STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL!! Chapter 4 

"_They came back early because of some bad weather. He'll be here shortly." I told Charlie as he stared me down._

"Humph' he answered, going back to reading his paper. While I waited for Edward I got some cereal. When the doorbell rang, I ran to go get it. I opened the door and Edward pulled me to the side and took something out his pocket, my engagement ring. Crap, we were going to tell Charlie.

Edward slipped the ring on the third finger of my left hand. He kissed me on the forehead, took my left hand, and walked me into the kitchen.

'It's going to be fine, trust me. His thoughts are relatively calm, a little angry that I came back early. But nonetheless, I don't think he kick up too much of a fuss." He said trying to assure me, but it wasn't working. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into my hand.

"Sure" I told him.

Charlie looked up from his paper when we walked in. his smile had disappeared altogether now that Edward was back early. Edward and I sat down, our hands intertwined under the table.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something." I said. Edward's tightened on mine.

'What is? And Edward would you mind if you stepped out so, I can talk to Bella?" said Charlie

"Sir, this is about the two of us," Edward said in an immeasurably polite voice that he used on Charlie.

"Yes—," Charlie said with his eyes wary. "What is it?" Charlie asked. Now his voice was alarmed, now that it was about Edward and me.

"Sir," Edward started. "I proposed to Bella around the time of graduation and she said no." he glanced at me so quickly that Charlie wasn't bound to see and gave me the crooked smile I loved. "And today, just now actually, she finally accepted."

"WHAT!??!! Did YOU say?" Charlie shouted, but Edward was unfazed. Now, I wouldn't mind a visit from the Volturi.

"Dad, please don't start! I said YES because I love him. Don't tell me I'm too young or say that I'm ruining my life." I said. "And I would like you to walk me down the aisle please." I said finally. Charlie wasn't thrilled but not as angry.

"Okay Bella, I understand. But I still think you shouldn't go through with this, especially after what happened to your mother and me and then there is what happened the previous September. And I will walk you down the isle." He told me I flinched at the September part and Edward stiffened at the pictures he could now see in Charlie's mind. With a look at Edward his tone was stern, "how do I know you won't leave her or hurt her again because if you do…" Charlie's voice trailed off, imagining all the horrible punishments for Edward.

"Yes, sir" Edward replied.

"Uh, Bella are you going to show me that ring?" Charlie asked. I shook my left hand from Edward's and showed him the ring. It glittered in the dim light coming from the window.

"Nice" Charlie said as he looked at the ring.

" It was my mother's" chimed in Edward. Charlie went to sit back down on the sofa as Edward and me went to the chair, I sat in Edward's lap. Charlie glanced over to Edward and I in the chair, with a disapproving look. Edward gently kissed my neck and whispered to me.

"You two may be engaged, but don't be all over each over like that, it disgusting." Charlie finally said after repeated glances at us sitting on the chair.

"Oh yeah Bella" said after the game was over. Edward had left after the game. He kissed me goodbye in the hall when Charlie couldn't see. "Are you going to tell Renée?"

"Tomorrow, dad. Anyway, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." I told him as I walked up the stairs. He would be checking on me tonight for sure. When I got to my room Edward was sitting on the bed. I fell into his lap.

"Do you still want to come?" he asked

"Yes, I would."

"Okay, but your going to get some sleep first." He started humming my lullaby. I soon fell fast asleep in his arms. In no time I felt Edward shaking me.

"Bella, wake up, its time to go." His voice so soft Charlie couldn't hear.

"Okay let me get dressed. Charlie's not going to check on me right?" I couldn't imagine how mad he would be if he knew that I sneaked out and even madder to know that I was with Edward.

"Bella don't worry about Charlie at the moment. You have other things of importance to worry about.

We were in Carlisle's car again, heading to meet the Voultri. We were meeting them in the same place I had seen James a couple yeas back ago. When got to the end of the road Edward put me on his back and ran me to the clearing, Carlisle behind us.

"Bella, I really wish that you wouldn't come. It's too dangerous. I—," he pleaded as he

set me down. His eyes trying to break thorough to my mind and change it.

"Edward, stop saying that." I said firmly " This is about me so I I'm going, there is nothing you can do about it." I started walking in to the woods. Edward's arms slipped around my waist and we walked to Carlisle, who was waiting one hundred yards farther up the path.

"Wrong way Bella" he said as he turned me around in the right directiontorwards Carlisle who smiled.

"It's going to be fine Bella. Trust me, we wont let anything happen to you." Carlisle reassured me and mostly Edward.

I could faintly see dark figures in the horizon. The Volturi. As we got closer I could see more than two figures. More had come. I could see the outlines of Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Jane, and Felix for sure but I knew some others were there. Edward, Carlisle, and I stepped into the field to meet the Volturi once again.

Please R&R

Thanks from lavenderbella


	5. Chapter 5

This is one those in between chapters, like chapter three. AND I OWN NOTHING!! THE AMAZING AND BRILLANT STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL!! Chapter 5 

_Edward, stop saying that." I said firmly " This is about me so I I'm going, there is nothing you can do about it." I started walking in to the woods. Edward's arms slipped around my waist and we walked to Carlisle, who was waiting one hundred yards farther up the path._

"_Wrong way Bella" he said as he turned me around in the right direction towards Carlisle who smiled._

"_It's going to be fine Bella. Trust me, we won't let anything happen to you." Carlisle reassured me and mostly Edward._

I could faintly see dark figures in the horizon. The Volturi. As we got closer I could see more than two figures. More had come. I could see the outlines of Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Jane, and Felix for sure but I knew some others were there. Edward, Carlisle, and I stepped into the field to meet the Volturi once again.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist. We walked a good half of a mile to join the Volturi. Aro stood at the front with Marcus and Caius standing at his sides. Their guards stood behind.

Aro stepped out of line to greet Carlisle. Edward's arm around my waist stiffened when his eyes rested on Jane. I could immediately distinguish all of the Volturi. The ones I could make out before were Alec, Heidi, and Demetri. They were all here as if they expected a fight. They all watched me especially Heidi. I noticed that their eyes were a little too dark for me to be standing in close proximity but I knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Well, hello Carlisle, how have you been? It's been too long since I've seen you. You have quite an impressive coven you have here, I'm impressed." He shook Carlisle hand, his voice joyful. "And Bella and Edward how are you two doing?" he shook my left hand but Edward wouldn't permit him to shake his. "My, my what is this?" he held up my left hand.

"We're engaged," replied Edward watching Aro out of the corner of his eye. His face lightened when Aro noticed the ring. He loved that, he was so proud of the sparkling engagement ring on my left hand.

"That's nice" Aro said flatly. He dropped my hand and turned to Carlisle.

'Yes, it has been a long time. It seems that you have had a few additions a few yourself." Carlisle paused looking towards Aro's latest additions of the Volturi "So lets get down to business. Is this all you wanted to talk to me about or is there more? For example how Bella told us Jane threatened her. Bella told Jane we have a date set." Carlisle's eyes were serious. He knew this meeting might not end well.

"Yes Jane did mention that but still, I would have thought you would have changed her by now." He stepped back into line with the others.

"Yes, you are right but we have hit some snags along the way. For example Bella's father; he must not know where Bella is going to be. Also she can never visit when she isn't in control of her thirst. We are having Bella's and Edward's wedding in a week and a half. After the wedding Edward will change her. Now do you agree?" Carlisle looked at Aro for an answer. Aro merely smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but that hardly cuts it and there are consequences. Your son, Edward made—," Edward cut off Aro with a short growl.

"You never lay a hand on her." Edward's threat was clear to Aro, hearing the threats in Aro's mind. But he didn't back down. He just gleamed more, making Edward even madder. Enticing the enemy.

"I didn't say I would." Aro retorted. "I merely requested to know why Bella is still human. Edward don't lose your head, I was just surprised that you haven't made her your own."

"You never said anything about a date—when she was supposed to be changed. You NEVER mentioned any date," Edward yelled at Aro. 'So don't come around here demanding if she is still human or not."

"Edward, calm down. Please" Carlisle said putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Aro Edward is right. I don't think there was a date set between Edward and you last spring in Volterra."

"Carlisle, it was implied." Jane spoke up. She was glaring at Carlisle. Edward flinched at my side, hearing the thoughts mentally coming off Jane; she wanted to use her gift against him. "We expected her to be changed by now. We thought she was a vampire until a couple weeks ago. We had already planned a visit, but newborns interrupted us."

"Jane stay out of this—," Edward was interrupted but a rustling near the woods caught his attention.

All of a sudden Edward turned around, facing the woods. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett came strolling out of the woods to us. Esme patted my shoulder and went to stand next to Carlisle. The rest stood next to us. Alice looked absolutely worried long with Jasper who was trying to relieve the tension in the atmosphere, mostly directing it towards Jane.Jasper's brow furrowed while he looked at Edward, calming him. It worked for the most part.

"Is this the rest of your family? This is more impressive than I thought." Aro questioned when he saw the rest of the Cullens strolled in to the circle.

"Thank you. This Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and you already know this is Alice." Carlisle introduced the rest of the Cullens. "So, where were we?"

"I think we were discussing Bella." Aro answered. "I think now will the best time to set a date. How do think about a month?" Edward let out a sharp growl, still not to happy that I wanted immortality. He had been trying to delay for so long, now he was going to get a deadline.

"Edward do you think that is agreeable?" Carlisle questioned Edward when he turned to Edward and I. Edward could hear what Carlisle really wanted to say, something he couldn't say in front of the Volturi.

"Yes that is—," Edward stopped a fell to the ground. Edward's expression reminded me of the afternoon in Volterra. I immediately looked at Jane who was smiling with an intense look at Edward. She was torturing him with her stare.

"JANE! Stop it NOW. Don't do that to him" I lunged at her, planning to knock her down but Carlisle caught me holding me back. Jane took in my stance and laughed. She released her hold on Edward her angelic face grinning evilly.

"Jane, there was no excuse for that" Carlisle said quietly with a firm rebuff. He held me back with barely any force until Edward was able to get up.

"Oh I know that. But I was just having some fun." She glared in my direction. Her face immediately became disappointed and irate. "Your still immune."

As I was saying until I was interrupted" Edward sent a hard glance at Jane. "One month is fine for me. What about you Bella?"

"It's fine" Carlisle released his grip on me and I ran to Edward's side. His arm was even tighter on my waist than before.

"Then it is settled, for now. I would like to talk when you come to visit—once Bella is changed. We'll be going." He paused to whisper something too muted for me to hear in Caius' ear. "Carlisle it was nice to see you once again, we should get together more often. Perhaps long after Bella is changed? Until we meet again, farewell."

"Sure. You will expect a visit within a month."

The Volturi turned and ran into the forest, with their cloaks whipping behind them as they ran. Just like the last time I saw them. Alice slipped and fell to the ground. What has she seen, was my first thought. Jasper was at her side immediately.

"Alice what is it" his voice shook. Probably expecting something about the Volturi. Edward's eyes widened.

"Oh no." he whispered

"Bella?" she turned towards me. "Charlie just checked on you—you weren't in your room, when he did. He's very angry now. He thinks you're with Edward, he trying to call Carlisle now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I OWN NOTHING!! THE AMAZING AND BRILLANT STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL. SO GET OFF MY BACK!!

The Volturi turned and ran into the forest, with their cloaks whipping behind them as they ran. Just like the last time I saw them. Alice slipped and fell to the ground. What has she seen, was my first thought. Jasper was at her side immediately.

"_Alice what is it" his voice shook. Probably expecting something about the Volturi. Edward's eyes widened._

"_Oh no." Edward whispered. Shock crossed his face_

_"Bella?" she turned towards me. "Charlie just checked on you—you weren't in your room, when he did. He's very angry now. He thinks you're with Edward, he trying to call Carlisle now."_

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.

THIS PART IS IN CHARLIE'S POV. HE NEEDS A MIDNIGHT SNACK AND FINDS BELLA NOT IN HER ROOM WHEN HE GOES TO CHECK ON HER.

I couldn't believe that my Bella was getting married to that slime bag, Edward. I figured something was up when she came home all-nervous. He was practically glowing. Bella told me she had something important to talk about. Then she said the words "Edward," "proposed," and "yes" all in the same sentence. Her eyes grew widened when I reacted with a loud "WHAT." She knew this would be hard on me considering Renée and I. I decided it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. At least she decided to keep her promise that she would say goodbye. I figured this might be coming, because they obviously loved each other. They were even going to the same college.

And I hoped he would never leave her. I couldn't have a repeat of the previous year. I could not think of what she would do. She did jump off a cliff a couple of months ago; she said she was having _fun_ but I thought otherwise. How could she just let him back in her life like nothing ever happened? When He left her a month ago, I almost lost her. She jumped off a cliff and ran off to Los Angeles find him. Then she just welcomed him back with open arms. I couldn't believe she could just let him back into her life, even though he hurt her.

Now they're getting married! But weeks after they've graduated? Does Bella even know what happened to Renée and me? Did she ever listen Renée about the horrors of getting married so young. I just hoped they loved each other enough to _stay_ married.

I could hear them whispering in the hall went the game finished. They were both nervous about something. Bella came back her face a little frightened. She told me that she was going to tell Renée tomorrow morning. I would have called Renée tonight but Bella wanted to wait until morning. She knew that Renée was going to be very angry.

I fixed myself a sandwich after I heard Bella's footsteps on the stairs. Her steps were slow going up the stairs; then they quickened once she got to her room. He better not be up there. God forbid he be in her room. When I finished my sandwich I walked up the stairs, I made sure to check on Bella, on my way up. She was sleeping soundly, talking in her sleep. Good. At least he wasn't in her room. Anyway, I needed to trust him, since he was _marrying_ Bella. I shuddered at the thought.

I immediately fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I woke about two in the morning craving another midnight snack. I heaved myself out of the bed. I noticed when I was walking down the hall that Bella wasn't talking in her sleep. For her that was unusual. She was always talking in her sleep, especially about _him_. So I decided to investigate.

When I opened her door, she wasn't there. Her covers were pulled back. I turned on the light to make sure she wasn't in the rocking chair in the corner. She wasn't. WHAT HE HELL?

"Bella?" I called; maybe she was in her closet. Still, why would she be in her closet?

I checked the bathroom next and still she wasn't there either. Going down stairs I turned on the light to see in the dark living room. Neither was she to be found anywhere downstairs. I looked out the window but her truck was still there. I knew she was with him. She would have never used her truck; it could wake up the whole neighborhood with it roar. So she had Edward, _her fiancé_ pick her up I would have never heard his Volvo, as quiet as it was. Now he was in so much trouble.

I couldn't believe her! Sneaking out to see him; its not like she hasn't seen him in weeks. It was hours at the most. She had never snuck out; or at least I had never known. She's gotten worse ever since he came back. She has left poor Jacob all alone and hardly ever talks to her friends.

Hours ago I was getting used to the idea that he was marrying Bella. I'd always thought he was so _responsible_. But obviously not!

I picked up the phone to call Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I hated to call him this late but I think he would want to know that his son was out with my _daughter_, at two in the morning to be precise. Now what would he think of his _perfect_ son?

The phone rang six times before the answering machine picked up. The usual "were not here but leave a message and we'll get back to you" answering machine reply. Damn. They were not answering the phone. I tried again and got the same results. Damn her. Especially him. Corrupting my daughter?!?

I grabbed my keys and stomped to the car. I walked past my gun and decided to bring it too. Just in case, I would need it. It was hard to find the turn off. I missed it twice. When I drove up to the house, I could see that the living room lights were on. What?

PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT IS A SIMPLE "GOOD". MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER I UPDATE!!

TELL ME OF ANY MISAKES TOO.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the long wait but I've had the evil homework monster on my back. Please review.**

Edward's jaw dropped, Carlisle's eyes widened and Jasper's hands slipped from Alice's shoulders; that in turn, crashed to the ground again. Her eyes were still unfocused with the visions. Emmett laughed breaking the tension. Jasper kneeled down to help Alice up again. Esme let out a small gasp and ran to my side at vampire speed.

"Uhh. Oh. Looks like our Edward and Bella are in deep trouble." Emmett mocked his eyes were bright with humor. "This is going to be fun." He added grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut the hell up Emmett" Edward growled and Emmett chuckled again.

"Why should I?" Emmett jeered. Rosalie let a small snicker out.

"That's enough Emmett. Leave Edward alone." Carlisle said with a firm tone. "Alice," he started, " What else did you see? Is there any danger?" he asked Alice as she got up and brushed herself off.

"He's very angry with Bella. He thinks she's with Edward, doing something he rather not think of…." Alice trailed off letting me to believe the worse. I shuddered and blushed. Emmett snickered at the comment.

"Emmett" Carlisle warned. He wouldn't let Edward live this down.

" He's on the way to the house right now; to talk to you Carlisle. About Edward and Bella's relationship. He wants to talk to you about Edward. Charlie's been thinking about how much trouble Bella has gotten into since she met Edward." Alice said.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." Carlisle brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. His voice was strained " We need to get back _now_. We also need some sort of plan; so, Bella and Edward don't get in any trouble. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Not really. I don't know how we're going to get him to believe anything. His mind is set on only one thing." Alice explained. Everybody knew what she meant. I could feel more heat come off my face. Edward's thumb rubbed soothing circles into my hand. "We should get going. So we have time to think of a plan."

Edward scooped me up on to his back and ran me into the woods. I kept my face in his shoulders; if I didn't I would get sick. It wasn't raining but a fine mist had taken over.

The slight mist in the air stung my face. I buried my face deeper into Edward's shoulder to escape the mist.

The speed of him running always thrilled me. Tonight it thrilled me even more with the fact that Charlie had found me not in my room. He knew I was with Edward and was probably thinking we were up to something. He wasn't probably thinking that, he was thinking that. I knew he was very mad. This was about the worst thing that had happened since I ran off to Italy.

What were we going to tell him ran through my mind. Within a few minutes, we were on the Cullen lawn. Edward threw me off his back. We walked to the house with our hands intertwined. Everybody else ran inside, the door was left open for us. I could faintly see the moonlight bouncing off the dew.

Edward set me down and took me into a swift kiss, throwing his arms around my waist. Soon I was gasping for breath. Why was it always like this? Maybe I would have some control when I'm changed.

"Get inside, Edward there is plenty of time for that. Now it not the time. If Charlie saw you," warned Carlisle when he caught Edward kissing me.

Carlisle gave Edward a pointed look and told him to get inside.

We followed Carlisle into the living room. Alice and Esme were sitting on the steps of the grand staircase while everybody else had a seat on the couches. I went over to Esme and leaned against the wall next to her. Edward stood next to me taking my hand.

"Alice, how much time do we have until Charlie gets here?" asked Carlisle.

"Ten minutes. He's very—uh lets say he very angry at Bella and Edward." Alice answered. Alice gave Edward a very pointed look, most likely sending him her visions.

There was obviously more the story but she was leaving it out, letting Edward hear the rest. Emmett was mentally bashing Edward by the look he was giving Edward, who was cringing at the thoughts being sent his way by Alice and Emmett.

I figured Charlie would be very mad. He was probably thinking that Edward and I were up to no good if you know what I mean. I had a horrible flashback to the time I fought with Charlie after I told him I was going to go see Renée with Edward. He decided to give me "the talk" that night.

"Five minutes" piped Alice. Everybody started to take his or her places for when Charlie came. I wondered if Charlie would wonder why the Cullens were in regular clothes and not bed clothes.

I realized that the Cullens were in bed clothes Whoa, how did they do that? I hadn't even realized that! Alice was wearing a pink and blue top with blue pinstriped bottoms. Rosalie was in a red shirt and black, short shorts. Emmett, and Jasper were in boxers with no shirts on. Esme and Carlisle had robes on. To the normal person it looked like everybody had just gotten out of bed.

I could now see the faint shine of headlights in the distance, coming down the Cullen's drive. Edward then led me to the one where no one was sitting. He took my hand, holding it tight. I could now hear the crunch on the driveway. Edward all of a sudden cringed beside me from the thoughts being sent out by Charlie as he pulled up. I took a deep breath and let it out in a big whoosh.

It seemed like forever before I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle stood and went to answer the door. Oh crap, I thought, I have a date with the firing squad. I took a deep breath again and straightened waiting for Charlie.

Carlisle greeted him at the door. There was a short greeting to low for my ears, but I could hear anger in Charlie's voice. Waiting for Charlie to come around the corner felt like hours. When he finally did, I could see his face was an angry shade of purple. He took in Edward and I sitting on the couch together holding hands, something he didn't want to see.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are in so, so much trouble. Get in the cruiser now." His voice was like rattlesnake venom. Edward cringed beside me. I knew the thoughts being sent his way were harsh. Carlisle put his hand up.

"Dad—," Carlisle cut me off. To tell the rest of the Cullens to got to "bed."

"Sorry Bella? Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie go to bed now. You've heard enough."

"Crap. Edward was getting into trouble. He never gets in trouble. And when he finally does, we can't watch it." Emmett Complained. He was going to grill Edward later.

"Dad, I'm sorry—," I was cut off again, this time by Charlie.

"Your sorry? Have you ever snuck out before this?" he asked sending a very pointed glance in my direction.

"No." I said, hoping he would take the lie. I wasn't sure if he believed it.

"And," Charlie turned to Edward yelling, "Why the hell were you picking up my daughter at two in the morning? Have you any idea what he did to Bella when you left? If you…I'll kick your ass." Charlie pointed his finger at Edward, accusing him of doing the unthinkable.

Okay! Charlie was pissed. He didn't curse unless he was ticked. Edward cringed again with all the thoughts of what happened during his absence. Charlie had no idea what he could do to Edward with those thoughts. Carlisle put his hands up again.

"Charlie, can we give the kids some time to explain themselves? When I found them, they were pulling up in the driveway. I came down to look for Edward, not seeing him in his room. I assure they were up to nothing you would want them up to." His voice was much calmer than Charlie's.

"I'm sorry dad. I've never snuck out before, Edward just needed to show me something." I hoped he wouldn't see through the lie. It seemed like he did but I wasn't sure if he really believed or just brushed it off.

"What was it boy?" asked Charlie, yelling again at Edward.

"Wedding plans of Alice's" Edward said.

"And…." Charlie wanted more information.

"Sir," Edward decided to talk for me. I came to get Bella because Alice wanted to show her some wedding plans that couldn't wait. I tried to get Alice to wait but she said it was of the most importance. I figured it would take a couple of minutes, so Bella would be back in bed before daybreak. I assure nothing happened." His voice was like melting honey.

Charlie seemed a little calmer at that point, which could possibly be the work of Jasper. Edward had his way of getting his way with Charlie.

"Bella is that right, what he saying? Did Alice really want to show you wedding plans." He asked. He was trying the kind of glare that got out the truth.

"Yes. Alice is very impatient and couldn't wait one minute." I answered but my voice broke. Charlie gave me a speculative look. I think he saw a lie.

"Okay." He turned to look at Alice. "Is what Edward and Bella saying true? And why couldn't you wait till the morning?"

'Yes sir, I was going to show Bella. As Bella said, I'm very impatient. You can ask Esme." Alice answered. Charlie couldn't help it with Alice.

"Well I guess it was a simple misunderstanding." He turned to me and pointed his finger in my direction. "Isabella you're in lots of trouble. We are going to have a big talk about this. You're also telling Renée about this." He managed to ignore Edward beside me.

"Yes sir" I replied. Crap, I had to tell Renée. She was going to be even madder.

"Carlisle, I was wondering what you and Esme think of Bella and Edward getting married this summer. I don't quite approve of it since what happened last September."

Now he wanted to talk about our engagement.

"We approve unconditionally. Edward came to us about a month ago asking us if he should ask Bella to marry him. We approve of them getting married. We are sure it won't hurt their college education. We are delighted that Bella accepted Edward's proposal. We can see that they are in love and I'm sure their marriage will work. She's like a member of the family. Alice will have lots of fun planning, as Esme will too. We understand that Bella was hurt badly after we left. We are very sorry about that. Edward insisted on a clean break but that obviously didn't work. He was very depressed, we actually thought about putting him on meds at one point. The only reason we moved back was so Edward could be with Bella. When he was, finally back with Bella his attitude improved greatly. Ever since he met Bella he has been much happier" Carlisle answered.

Charlie was definitely impressed by his mini speech but he had lots of respect for Carlisle. He seemed taken aback by Edward's so called depression. I think it made him realize Edward also suffered for my absence. Maybe Edward wasn't so bad after all.

"Yes. I'm just worried considering Renée and me. We were married very young and didn't make it. I just want Bella to be happy and it seems that she is the happiest with Edward."

"We can say the same." Esme added.

"It's about time for me to take Bella home." He shook Carlisle and gave me a pointed look to me to get up so I got up.

Edward came with me to say goodbye, giving me a swift kiss on the lips. He usually didn't do that around Charlie. If Charlie or Carlisle hadn't been there, he would have continued the kiss. Charlie looked a little appalled.

"Edward, welcome to the family kid." He held out his hand to Edward to shake.

"Thank you sir. I assure that I will take care of Bella for you." He shook Charlie's hand.

"It's time to go Bella" Charlie gestured to the door. When the door opened, I realized that it was now pouring. I put the hood up on my jacket and ran into the downpour, Charlie followed. I closed the door quickly and waved into the downpour. I was sure Edward could see it. Charlie got in the cruiser closing the door quickly also. He started the car, pulled out of the Cullens' drive, and turned to me.

'Bella we need to talk."

**Please review! You know you want to so go ahead and hit the review button.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

One thing I want to clarify is Bella is not going to tell Charlie about vampires**.**

_Edward came with me to say goodbye, giving me a swift kiss on the lips. He usually didn't do that around Charlie. If Charlie or Carlisle hadn't been there, he would have continued the kiss._

"_Edward, welcome to the family kid." He held out his hand to Edward to shake. _

"_Thank you sir. I assure that I will take care of Bella for you." He shook Charlie's hand._

"_It's time to go Bella" Charlie gestured to the door. When the door opened, I realized that it was now pouring. I put the hood up on my jacket and ran into the downpour, Charlie followed. I closed the door quickly and waved into the downpour. I was sure Edward could see it. Charlie got in the cruiser closing the door quickly also. He started the car, pulled out of the Cullens' drive, and turned to me._

'_Bella we need to talk."_

Oh, crap, I thought. What did he want to talk about? His face was still a shade of red. He was still pissed about me sneaking out. He kept sighing and then looking at me, he wanted to talk.

"About what Ch…. Dad?" I asked him looking at him my voice shaking a little.

"Isabella, did Alice really want to talk about wedding plans? Or was that just a cover up? I know you were lying Bella. Just tell the _truth_." He looked at me with a very serious face.

Oh, _shit_! He called me _Isabella_, which usually meant he was serious. I thought he believed us. But obliviously he didn't. Now I really was in trouble. What the hell was I going to tell him? If I told Charlie, I snuck out to see Edward he probably never trust me again with Edward.

"Yeah…a little. But it was mostly just to see Edward. We weren't going to do anything. I promise. Char-dad, I'm sorry, I did sneak out to see Edward. Please don't get mad. We DID _nothing_ so don't be worried. I just wanted to see him again; it's kinda hard with the wedding and all. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Bella, how can I trust you when you lied to me and in front of Edward's parents. And I can see that he lied too. I want you to apologize but its to late. It was only hours that you'd seen him last. You can't possibly miss him that much. That's what I don't understand. I think I'm missing something very important about your relationship with Edward. Something you're not telling me Bella." He said quietly. I stared out the window, thinking for an answer. The car was quiet except for the fat raindrops hitting the roof.

Then it hit me. He was more observant than I gave him credit for. He knew there was something between Edward and me that were different from a normal engaged couple. It was just like what Renée said when I visited her in Jacksonville.

"Dad, its just what happened last September. That hit me hard and you know that. I want to spend as much time as I can with him, to fill the void that he left with me, when he left. He feels so horrible and contrite for what he did. You heard what he said," I answered quietly. "I _love_ him dad. I _truly_ _love_ Edward dad and there's nothing you can do to stop me from marrying Edward. Nothing dad."

"Bella I understand that part. But I'm talking about how your relationship is _so_—different from any I've seen. I can't find the word for it but it s just _different_. Renée said the same thing after you and Edward visited her. We've been talking about you and Edward. Please don't get mad." He said glancing at me in the passenger seat. Charlie was driving slower than usual.

Why were Charlie and mom talking about me? What were they talking about?

"You and mom are talking about Edward and me? Why? What did mom say? What have you and mom been talking about, Charlie?" whoops! I called him Charlie to his face. I don't think it really bothered him at that moment. I stared out the window into the rain, which was slowing down. I could see that we were getting close to home.

"Yes…. Your mother is just worried about you, that why she's calling. Don't try to change the subject Bella. There is some thing I'm missing Bella. All the accidents have happened to you since you've met Edward have some sort of _connection_ with _him_. For example, what happened in Phoenix last year? Not that I'm saying that he did _anything_." Charlie stole a quick glance at me, waiting for an answer.

What the hell did he just say? Did he really think all of my accidents happened at a direct result of Edward being with me? The scary thing was that he was _right_. Everything did happen because of Edward, a _vampire_, being in madly in love with me, a _mortal_ girl. But I couldn't tell him that Edward was a vampire. Felix would kill him.

"Bella are you going to say something?" Charlie looked at me out of the corner of his eye keeping is eyes on the road. This had been building up for a while, I could tell. Charlie had been waiting to ask me all of this; it just took tonight's events to push it over the edge.

I just looked at him like an idiot. I had no idea of what to say.

"All I want to know is what _really_ happened last March in _Phoenix_? Did you _really_ fall through a window or is there _more_ to the story than what I know? I remember Billy being frantic when it happened. As if the Cullens had something to do with it, which I doubt. And I think you know why." He asked, his eyes pleaded for answers to the questions that he asked.

Where the hell were these questions coming from? I had to think quickly. I started to curse Billy internally. Either I was going to lie or tell Charlie the truth. That Edward and the Cullens were _vampires_. But I wasn't going to do that.

"Dad… uh- nothing out of the ordinary happened in Phoenix. Why would you think that? I…. just fell through a window. Edward was just there to save me; he had no part in it himself. And Billy needs to keep his nose out of my business." That was the best I could think of on the spot. I could see that we were nearing the house; actually, we were at the house. I heard the tires on the driveway.

Charlie opened the door and got out of the cruiser when he turned it off. Opening my door, I followed him. The rain had let up to the point that it was drizzling. It was extremely quiet while walking up to the house. I looked to my bedroom window, wondering if Edward was there yet.

Charlie let me into the house. I could tell our conversation wasn't over. His face was plastered with a "we need to talk" look. I was going to get some serious punishment. Hopefully, not as bad as what I got when I ran of to "Los Angeles". It's been about three months since he lifted that grounding He turned to me.

"Your not allowed to leave the house after eight p.m. Edward is _not_ allowed in your room, he can't be in your room at _anytime_, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I replied quickly, I just wanted this to be over. He stressed the not in your room part. He continued with my punishment. I could use the move out card ut it was unfair, I did do wrong.

"And he _must_ leave at eight. When you're at Edward's Esme or Carlisle _must_ be there, not just one of his brothers or sisters. I was only going to allow him to be here when I'm home but that seems a little harsh. You're lucky there. Do you understand? We'll finish this in the morning. Goodnight Bella. I'll see you in the morning." He finished, his voice ringing with finality.

I could live with that. Esme and Carlisle were always present when was with Edward at his house. My visiting hours were longer than last time. The not being in my room part, on the other hand, was a little hard to follow. Edward was going to be in my room whenever he wanted to be. However, Charlie didn't have to know that. Necessarily, he didn't need to know that. Charlie would have to lock and barricade my window, to keep Edward out. Then Edward would slip silently through the door.

"Yes. Goodnight dad. I'm really sorry." I pleaded. I wanted him to be happier.

"Tomorrow Bella, I've heard enough. Go to bed."

I collapsed on my bed and curled up in a ball. I stared to cry over the things that had happened over the past couple days like Jane and Felix visiting, telling Charlie that I was marrying Edward, the meeting with the Volturi, and Charlie catching me sneaking out. Why was everything was getting so complicated? The biggest answer was: I was in love with a vampire by the name of Edward Cullen.

A cold hand stroked my hair back. Edward. I turned to look at him. His face became pained when he saw my tears. I threw my arms around Edward. He did the same cradling me in his arms. He hated to see me cry, now knowing why I was crying or knowing to emotions causing it.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's going to be fine." He cooed.

"I know you heard what Charlie was asking me on the way back home. Things are getting obvious. What am I to do? " He face became puzzled. Did he hear what Charlie asked me?

"What? Bella what did he ask you? 'Cause I don't know." He was confused. That was a first. Why didn't he hear what Charlie said?

"You didn't hear?" I asked. He usually heard this kind of stuff.

"No. Carlisle had a small talk with me. He told me to be careful cause Charlie was angry."

"He asked about what happened in Phoenix. Charlie thinks something else happened, something we didn't tell him. He thinks there's something missing that's he's missing in our relationship, something that makes us different from a normal couple. Like what Renée said in Jacksonville. He's also been talking to Renée about us. I'm worried of what Charlie's thinking." I said quietly. My room was very quiet. I glanced over to the clock; it was almost four in the morning. The moonlight was casting shadows on to the floor.

"Bella don't worry its just you getting married. It worries the hell out of Charlie. He doesn't want you to end up like him and Renée, which I don't think will happen. Plus he didn't believe everything you said tonight. He doesn't want to see you hurt. Just go to sleep, you need It. Relax, everything going to be fine." Edward pleaded.

"How do you know that? The Volturi are after us. Jacob and the Pack want to kill you because you're going to change me. Jacob hates me for choosing you. Charlie's pissed that I snuck out. Everything is falling apart."

"Bella." Edward's voice was grim. "Everything will be fine, trust me. Stop worrying. You need to get some sleep. Now."

All of a sudden, a sound broke through the silence of the bedroom. It was the doorknob, to my bedroom, turning. Charlie was checking on me, _again _and Edward just happened to be in my room.

Evil laugh **cliffy**. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Then you can know if Bella and Edward get caught. The next chapter is going to be pretty heated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"How do you know that? I know you heard what Charlie was asking me on the way back home. Things are getting obvious." He face became puzzled. Did he hear what Charlie asked me?

"_Bella what did he ask you? 'Cause I don't know." _

"_He asked about what happened in Phoenix. Charlie thinks something else happened, something we didn't tell him. He thinks there's something missing that's he's missing in our relationship, something that makes us different from a normal couple. I'm worried of what Charlie's thinking." I said quietly. My room was very quiet. I glanced over to the clock; it was almost four in the morning._

"_Bella don't worry its just you getting married. It worries the hell out of Charlie. He doesn't want to see you hurt. Just go to sleep, you need It." Edward pleaded. _

_All of a sudden, a sound broke through the silence of the bedroom. It sounded a lot like the doorknob turning._

Oh, _Crap_! Charlie was checking on me, making sure Edward wasn't in my room, which, he was. In a few seconds, he was going to open the door and find me in a somewhat compromising position with Edward.

Half of his body was laying over _me_. His lips were poised above mine. What father _wouldn't_ think the wrong thing? Charlie finding me with Edward, especially since what happened hours ago would create some little problems. Wait, scratch that, it would be more like very considerable problems.

Charlie would be pissed to find me with Edward, in my bed I might add, just _hours_ after we were caught sneaking out. In addition, he was about to find me in that same situation.

Edward froze on my bed. He straightened himself so we didn't look so compromising. He stopped breathing for a moment. I think my heart had actually stopped or skipped several beats in the few seconds in the time of the doorknob turning.

"Act like your sleeping. _Now_. He's going to be pissed if he finds us like this." Edward said his voice hurried and hushed. He jumped lithely from my bed and went to a dark corner in my bedroom. I hoped Charlie couldn't see Edward in the dark corner.

I quickly got under the covers. I _faked_ sleeping as best as I could. This was the second time he had checked on me with Edward there. However, tonight was one night we couldn't afford to be caught. I let my breathing fall into a relaxed state, as if I was sleeping. _Hopefully_ he would catch on.

I heard the door screech open. Some of the light coming from the hallway filtered into my room. Charlie peered in looking for a sign that Edward was there. He wanted Edward to be there, so he could accuse him of trying to seduce his daughter. However, I think he should get on to me about that, I thought, considering the night Edward officially proposed. **(Get it? For those who don't know it refers back to Chapter 20 Compromise in Eclipse) **

Once he found that Edward wasn't there or at least he hadn't seen him, he quietly closed the door. I took a very deep breath to make up for all the ones I missed in the one minute it took Charlie to open the door.

I could hear his footsteps fade away. It sounded more as if he was making them fade away so he could catch me with Edward in my room. Edward could tell that he was still at my bedroom door waiting for the sound of Edward coming back into my room. Unfortunately, Edward could read his mind and tell if he was going back to his room or not, which was a good thing.

Once Charlie realized that Edward wasn't in my room, he went back to his room, closing the door quietly. Edward made a cautious approach to my bed, making sure he didn't step on any squeaks on my floor. If Charlie heard a squeak, we were being caught. He sat on my bed gently, next to me, putting his arm across my shoulder.

"Exciting night, right? Charlie really wants to catch me in your room." he chuckled. His voice was controlled and hushed. It was also somewhat distracted because he was listening to Charlie making sure he wouldn't make another surprise visit to my room.

"I guess you could say that" I answered breathless. I was exhausted. To much stuff had happened in the last few days for me to deal with.

My eyelids were falling every couple of minutes. Edward noticed on a dime.

"You really need to get some sleep." He whispered and started to my hum lullaby. When it usually took minutes for me to succumb, this time it took seconds.

I had a dreamless night of sleep unlike the other night when Jane threatened me and Edward wasn't there. Charlie came to check two more times that night. His checks sent Edward running for the closet. He didn't trust me now. When I got up Edward was waiting in the rocking chair in my room.

"Hello beautiful." He said when I awoke. I went to sit in his lap; he gently rocked the chair until he heard Charlie's footsteps on the stairs.

"Goodbye my love. I'll be back in an hour or so." He vanished out the window and into the woods. I leaped silently to my bed, so I would look like I was just sitting there on my bed when Charlie came in to check. The door opened silently and Charlie's head appeared around it, seeing me awake.

"Good morning Bella. How was your night?" he asked, embarrassed that he had been caught checking on me.

"Good. Yours?" I answered getting to go to my closet to get clothes for today. I noticed there were some new shirts and jeans, which were the work of Alice and the shopping trip she took a couple days ago. I grabbed a blue sweater and a pair of the new jeans that Alice bought me. I also took my bag of toiletries because I needed a bath after spending a good part of last night in the woods with Edward and the Volturi.

"Fine. I took today off. The reason I came up here, is to remind you that you need to call your mother about last night and the…." He paused trying to find the right words. "Engagement." He spluttered. He hated the word now. Renée was going to be angry about the engagement and even angrier about last night.

"Do I have to tell her about last night, its not like we were doing anything?" I asked, even thought I knew the answer was going to be no.

"Yes Bella. Just tell her." He paused "When is Edward coming over?" he asked. His face was serious. He didn't want Edward over today at all.

"Yes dad. I think he's going to take me over to his house so Alice can talk wedding plans." I said irritated, he was pulling the concerned parent crap now.

"Are Carlisle or Esme going to be there?" He questioned, now he was pulling the 'I don't want you sleeping with your fiancé' move.

"Yeah, they always are." I answered "I have to shower dad, I'll see you downstairs in a little bit."

I walked past Charlie to the bathroom. The shower took at least forty minutes. It relaxed my muscles and wiped away all the dirt that collected on me when we met with the Volturi. When I got out, I blow-dried my hair until it was impeccably strait. I put the new clothes that Alice gave me on and went downstairs to get breakfast, which would be cereal.

Sitting in one of the chairs at the dining table was Edward. Charlie was making breakfast for himself with an aggravated look on his face. He would glance that were like daggers at Edward every couple seconds. God knows what Charlie was thinking. I knew Edward was being pounded with evil thoughts.

"Hello Bella. How was your night? Did you sleep alright?" Edward was about to say something more but Charlie cut him off.

"Why do you care? If she'd slept all right, she wouldn't have been with you at the early hours of the morning. You may be marrying my daughter boy but you're on thin ice considering last night. You too Bella. By the way the phone is over there, you need to call your mother now." Charlie told me pointing to the phone on the wall. Why now? Couldn't we wait an hour or so?

I went over to the phone taking it off the hook and dialing mom's number quickly. The sooner the better I thought. Three rings later Phil picked up.

"Phil, this is Bella" a sour look came into Charlie's face; he didn't like Phil as much as he should. "Can you put my mom on the phone?"

"Sure, she not standing more than four feet from me. How has your summer been so far? How about graduation?" He asked, I could hear my mom in the background waiting impatiently. I could hear hers sighs and groans as Phil tried to make conversation.

"All good. Can you put my mom on the phone I have something really important to tell her." I asked, I just want to get this over with.

"Bella, Its mom. How are you doing? May I ask why you're calling me, not that I enjoy your calls?" She asked. Edward who was standing next to me took my left hand is his.

"Mom, Edward sorta…" I paused looking at Edward. He gave me a reassuring smile. Then I looked at Charlie who gave me a 'just tell her and get it over with' look. "Edward sorta…" I lost all of my courage again. It was hard to tell her that I was getting married this summer. Either she was going to freak or completely accept it, It either extreme.

"Bella, what is it? Did he leave again because if he did…." She trailed off leaving her threat open ended. I looked over to Edward who cringed at my mother's words.

"No" I said firmly to mom. I tried to assure her that he was going to never do that again. "He will never do that again mom." I emphasized the never part.

"Tell me Bella. I promise to reasonable with my reaction." She pleaded. Her voice was getting a little worried. She promised not to be angry right.

"Mom… Edward asked me—," I was interrupted by Renée's sigh.

"To marry him rights. I knew this was coming." She said quietly. Edward's smiled widened on his face. Charlie's face was puzzled, wondering why Renée cut me off.

"Yeah mom. How did you know that?" I asked puzzled.

"I'm not that clueless Bella, the two of you are in love. I saw that it when you came to Jacksonville. That boy has been in love with you since the day I met him in Phoenix. I'm surprised it took this long. I could also tell that you were in love with too, a lot. You never gave up on him, when he left. You seem happiest with Edward, so I approve. When have you set a date? How is Charlie taking it, I not surprised if he's mad?" She finished. I was surprised that she took it so well. Then there was what happened last night… she might not be happy too—about me sneaking out with Edward.

"Charlie's okay with it for the moment. Alice, Edward's sister set august 13th as the date, this year actually."

"This year?" she questioned. I was about to hear the your to young to marry speech. "That's early Bella. Are you sure? I mean you have college and all…" she questioned again. Her early marriage to Charlie brought up some fears of marrying young; she didn't want me to go through the same. I was sure this was true love.

"Yeah mom. I'm completely sure. Don't worry we can make it through college fine, We both love each other and we want to be together forever…." I assured.

"Forever is a long time Bella." She added, her voice going flat. She had no idea how long forever could be for me. "So… when do you want me to come for the wedding?"

"How about as soon as possible, Alice is itching for someone to talk wedding plans to."

"I'll get the tickets tonight. Expect me in by Saturday." She told me. Saturday was suppose to be the day Edward came back. "Will it be raining?" she added for humor.

"What do you think? We'll see you Saturday in Port Angeles." I laughed. The worst was coming.

"It stops raining does It."? She laughed into the receiver. "Is there anything else you want to me?" she said right on cue with Charlie.

"Bella" Charlie said quietly "give me the phone, I need to talk to your mother. I know you don't want to tell her but I will."

"Mom, dad wants to talk to you, so here is he." I told her, she started to protest but I handed the phone to Charlie.

I could barley hear their conversation, but I heard the greetings then the worst.

"Renée, I caught Bella sneaking out last night." Charlie started. He looked at me, his face grim. Edward took my left hand again; smoothing circles into my palm relieve my stress. "It was two in the morning. I called the Cullens but they never answered. Bella snuck out with Edward last night. I went to their house and found them there. I talked with Edward's parents. They said they didn't do anything. This is the first time she's snuck out. I just wanted you to know." Charlie ratted on me.

I could faintly hear Renée yelling through the receiver. Crap, she was mad. Charlie held the phone out again.

"Mom" I said into the receiver, waiting for the angry rush of words from Renée. "It's Bella." I squeaked. Hopefully, she would hear the apathetic voice.

"Bella Swan!" her calling me by my full name wasn't good. You weren't thinking, were you? Sneaking out! You better not have…. Did Edward make you come with him or did you go willing. I understand you're engaged but sneaking out. Have you done this before? I was so pleased when you told me you're engaged but sneaking out. Bella we're going to have a serious talk when I get to Forks. With both of you!"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I've never snuck out before, I promise." It surprised how easily that lie came. Maybe it was because I had been lying about the same stuff for so long, the lies just came easily.

"Bella…" she let out an exasperated sigh "I've heard enough…" she said irritated, and then she hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_Bella Swan!" her calling me by my full name wasn't good. You weren't thinking, were you? Sneaking out! You had better not have…. Did Edward make you come with him or did you go willing. I understand you're engaged but sneaking out. Have you done this before? I was so pleased when you told me you're engaged but sneaking out. Bella we're going to have a serious talk when I get to Forks. With both of you!"_

"_Mom, I'm sorry. I've never snuck out before, I promise." It surprised how easily that lie came. Maybe it was because I had been lying about the same stuff for so long, the lies just came easily._

"Bella…" she let out an exasperated sigh, "I've heard enough…goodbye" she said irritated, and then she hung up the phone.

Setting the phone on the ringer I back stepped to the fridge, leaning against it, the sliding down the front of to the floor. I curled my arms around my knees, resting my chin on them. Great! Now she was angry with me. It not like her and Charlie snuck out when they were young. Edward's cool arm was around me within seconds.

"It's going to be fine Bella. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around during her stay here." He murmured in my ear.

Charlie let out a loud huff and went to the living room. When the TV turned on Edward helped me up, taking me to the dining table. An evening basketball game wafted to the kitchen, that Charlie was watching.

"You, alright?" Edward questioned, his voice saturated with worry.

"I'm fine. I don't like when Renée is mad at me." I whispered weakly.

"It'll be fine Bella, don't worry."

We ended up at the Cullens for the day. Alice was throwing fits over flowers and tablecloths for the wedding. I decided to yes to all of her questions, it was easier than arguing with her. Several times Jasper used his power to calm Alice. Carlisle arrival home at three prompted Edward to take me home. With Charlie angry with Edward and me, it was good to play nice.

Even with our early arrival home, Charlie still gave us a death glare. He stood in the doorway while I made dinner. He made sure every time I got to close to Edward he would grunt. Edward winced every time Charlie looked in his direction. I was making stroganoff, one of Charlie's favorite or a bribe in my opinion.

As usual, Edward excused himself for dinner. Charlie was quiet for most of dinner.

"So… what did you do at the Cullen's?" he still wouldn't directly address Edward.

"I watched and listened to Alice make wedding plans. She was very impatient." Charlie laughed at the statement, so did I. "Esme is ecstatic, she loves to decorate."

"Good, it sounds like Alice is going to have fun."

"She will dad. You can't comprehend how much fun she will have." I laughed, Charlie right along with me. He took a long glance to the living room where Edward was.

"Bella are you absolutely sure about this? I don't want you to get hurt again." Charlie whispered, attempting to keep it to low for Edward to hear, which was nearly impossible. "I understand you might love him but he left you last year…." He trailed off

Last year scared him to death. He saw how much pain I was pain in on a daily basis. Actually, I think he thinks I jumped off the cliff to kill my self, instead of fun. Even though he hated to use the last September card, he wanted me to know how bad it really was. I was always thought Charlie was somewhat blind to stuff like that, but after Alice talked to him, I realized how much he saw. Charlie knew Edward was a good kid, but they're way much animosity.

"Dad, I wish you would stop reminding me of that. I'm positive he'll never leave, I know. You know, he feels even worse about it than I do." I pleaded. "I hope he can't hear you." I added glancing to the living room.

"Sorry Bella. I just want to be sure that you're making the right choice. I'm sorry Renée was angry this morning." He said, getting up to wash his plate. On cue, Edward was there to take my plate and take it to the sink. Charlie looked taken aback when Edward took his plate and stared to wash it, brown nosing to play nice with Charlie.

"Go sit down Chief Swan. Relax. I'll take care of this, if you don't mind." Asked Edward politely.

"Sure…" he grunted. " remember Bella eight o'clock." Charlie warned walking to the living room. He had to remember. Edward gave me a meaningful look, he already knew. Once I was in my room tonight, he would be there.

At eight Charlie kicked Edward out of the house with out further a do. About an hour after that, I went to take a shower. I gave Charlie a quick kiss and went to bed, finding Edward waiting on the end of my bed with his arms welcoming.

"Charlie doesn't think I can sneak into your room at night. How ironic is that?" he chuckled.

"Extremely" I sighed, leaning against Edward's chest.

"You need to go to sleep, now" he started to hum my lullaby, falling for it quickly, I was fast asleep.

XXXX (time passing)

The rest of the week was chaos. Charlie was still upset over the other night. Phil coming with Renée didn't make him so happy either. Jessica and the rest of the gang had been told about the engagement. With the telling of Jess and Lauren, the rumors flew the coop. The whole town was speculating whether or not Bella Swan was pregnant with the child of youngest Cullen's son. The fact of the two of us being no older than eighteen bothered several people. This made Charlie even madder. Angela and Ben on the other hand were very blissful, not at all surprised.

Then there was Renée.

I woke an hour earlier and I usually did, since I couldn't get any sleep. Renée's plane landed at ten, so I had about five hours. Edward was going to come at eight to take me to the William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles, where we would meet Renée.

I went down to breakfast early enough that I saw Charlie about to leave for work. Charlie was frying his usual bacon and eggs.

"When does Renée's plane get in?" Charlie questioned as I reached for my cereal. The last time he saw Renée here, was when she came to take me to Jacksonville. It wasn't the best memory for Charlie.

"Ten, Edward and Alice are taking me. You can come if you want." I was just trying to play nice, if he wanted to come no one would mind.

"No…. I'm fine. Actually I took today off. It's about time I took a day off; they can handle everything without me. When is he…Edward coming to get you?"

"About eight, in an hour he'll be—," a soft knock on the door sounded. Edward was early. Charlie wasn't going to be too happy. I went to answer the door but Charlie beat me. Getting out of his chair he let out a grunt at Edward impeccable punctuality. Seconds later Edward's pale face appeared around the corner. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Renée's airplane is landing an hour in advance, so we're going to leave now." He told me. He turned to Charlie. "Chief Swan we're going to leave right after Bella gets finished."

"Sure… I'll be here when you get home, I took the day off."

"Bella, you ready?" asked Edward, looking at my finished bowl of cereal.

"Yes, let me change though." I jumped up and ran up the stairs. I grabbed the first things my hands touched, a green turtleneck sweater and light wash jeans—something Alice bought me. I was brushing all the tangles out of my hair quickly when Alice opened the bathroom door. She made quick work of my hair, taking it to her standards.

On the way to Port Angeles Alice sat in the back seat chatting animatedly about the upcoming wedding. I sat in the front seat, my left hand intertwined with Edward's. The ride would have taken an hour but with Edward's driving, it took about thirty minutes. When we did get to the airport, it brought back memories. The last time I was here—we came back from Italy.

We waited for about forty minutes for Renée's plane to land. Her and Phil came off the small seaplane looking tired.

"Bella! I missed you." Renée yelled halfway across the airport. She threw her arms around me giving me a welcoming hug, Edward who was standing off to the side as I rejoiced with Renée. Phil gave me hug too. He was attacked next. Renée took him in a big hug, the Alice.

"Hello, Mrs. Dwyer." Edward mumbled as Renée hugged him.

"Call me Renée please."

"You must be Alice. This is my husband Phil." Renée said to Alice, gesturing to Phil standing next to her. Phil looked somewhat shocked at Alice's appearance.

"Hello Phil." Edward held out his hand, Phil shook it. "Have you ever been to Washington before? I'm sure it's quite a change from Florida. Ask Bella for instance" Edward asked, while Renée introduced Phil and Alice.

"No. It seems…wet" Phil answered laughing.

"Bella" Renée asked to get my attention. I looked to Edward who was smiling my favorite crooked smile. Here comes the engagement questions, I thought. "Are you going to show me your ring?" she gave me a speculative look.

I lifted my left hand for her to see Elizabeth Masen's sparkling ring. A gasp came from her mouth when she took my hand to examine the ring in the light. Phil murmured in approval and awe.

"Wow, that's impressive!" she gasped looking to Edward, and then she turned to me. "Is this why you are marrying him?" she asked sarcastically.

"No mom!" I said blushing.

"It was my mother's. It's one of the few things I acquired after my parents died. Actually, it's the same ring my dad used to propose to my mother.' Edward said softly, taking his place by my side.

"That's sweet. Your lucky Bella." She let go of my hand; Edward took it, holding it. "So where's the car.

"It's up front" Edward started to lead the way taking one of Renée's bags. She followed with Alice at her side, which was talking of wedding plans.

"See it wasn't so bad. She took it well." Edward cooed in my ear, out of earshot of Renée.

"Yet" I retorted.

While driving back to Forks, Edward had to keep his speed within the limits, with Renée there. Considering all the rides with Edward or Alice between Forks and Port Angeles, this one was the slowest.

"It's just as I remembered. Green and wet." said Renée when we crossed into the boundaries of Forks.

"Renée, do you mind if I take you and Phil to my house to meet my parents and my other siblings. I also need to drop off Alice. Esme, my mother wants to meet you. Carlisle would also like to meet Bella's stepfather." Edward asked, using the brute force of his eyes on Renée.

"Sure, I don't mind. I don't think I've met your mother before."

Edward all of a sudden turned on his hard to see driveway. Renée or Phil had never been this way.

"Edward?" Phil asked Edward. "Does your family like living out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yes, that's one of the reasons we moved here. My mother loves peacefulness." Edward answered.

Gasps came from Phil and Renée when we broke through the tree line, glimpsing the Cullen house.

"You have a beautiful home" Renée remarked when she got out of the Volvo. Her eyes widened as she saw Rosalie's Convertible and Carlisle's Mercedes. She didn't know the Cullen's had this much money. Esme and Carlisle were waiting just inside when we got into the house.

"Renée, Phil these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle. Renée I believe you've already met Carlisle." Carlisle ad Esme held out their hands for Renée and Phil to shake. "My siblings Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper should be here shortly." Edward introduced everybody.

"You have a beautiful home." Renée told Esme.

"Thank you. It's been a good restoration project for me." Responded Esme, beaming.

"Mom, where are Jasper and them?" asked Edward, ready to introduce his siblings.

"Don't know." Esme said. She then turned to the stairs yelling "Rosalie! Jasper! Emmett! Get down here now. Bella's parents are here."

"Sorry about that Renée, sometimes they don't listen. They should be down shortly." Right on, cue the last three of the Cullen's came down the stairs.

"This is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Edward pointed to each of his siblings as he said their name. Jasper stood quite far away from Renée and Phil.

"Yall can go now." Esme waved them off. "Renée, if you don't mind, we have an extra room where you and Phil can stay so you won't have to stay in a hotel. You can stay there while you're here. I promise you won't be a burden."

"Thank you. I don't mind." Renée said gratefully.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Edward stiffened at my side, putting his arm protectively around my waist. I could only guess who was at the door. Carlisle sent a meaningful glance to Edward before he left to get the door. Esme took Renée and Phil upstairs to the guest room with their bags. I could hear Carlisle's short greeting followed by Aro's majestic voice.

**Cliffy!** **Please review****!** I love it when I get feed back!

I need help on Bella and Edward's wedding!

Can you guys suggest?

Colors of the wedding

What kind of flowers should Bella's bouquet be made of

Bridesmaids (we already know Alice is the maid of honor)

Location

Who's Edward best man

What's Edward and Bella's honeymoon going to be?

In addition, should The Volturi attend?

Mention any mistakes too

**Please review****!**** Please review****! Hit the review button. Now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_A soft knock sounded at the door. Edward stiffened at my side, putting his arm protectively around my waist. I could only guess who was at the door. Carlisle sent a meaningful glance to Edward before he left to get the door. Esme took Renée and Phil upstairs to the guest room with their bags. I could hear Carlisle's short greeting followed by Aro's majestic voice_.

No sooner than I heard the greeting Carlisle appeared around the corner with Aro and Jane no more than three steps behind him. Jane was wearing her evil but angelic smile, her eyes were a dark burgundy. Aro's on the other hand were pitch back, he seemed to be hold some sort of self control, considering there were three humans with one hundred yards of him. Jane on the other hand looked like she wanted to cause someone some pain.

"there you are again Bella. How are you doing since the last time that we met? What about you Edward?"

"Good" I croaked glancing repeatedly to the top of the grand staircase. Edward on the other hand just nodded listening to the thoughts going through Aro and Jane's heads. What was our excuse going to be if my mother met Aro and Jane. How would we explain their visit from Italy? Would there be any mentioning of my visit?

"we discussed in our last meeting, that Bella has a month to be changed. If wasn't changed in a month we would come and kill Bella and the Cullens. Cauis, marcus and I decided last night that a month is a little to long. Don't you think. We decided last night to shorten Bella's deadline. You no longer have one month but a week and half. If there are any protests," Aro pointedly looked to Edward "I prefer you keep them to yourself or there will be consequences."

"Aro, what was the reason for this?" Carlisle asked.

"it seems that the second that we would leave Forks you would run off, and we would have to start all over in trying to find you. We don't want that Carlisle. It seems it Edward that is prone to this reaction. He has an aversion to changing Bella, he thinks it will damn her soul and her to an eternity of night. Right?" Aro teased the left line, directing it to Edward, who growled.

"Edward, don't do that," I hissed lowly, not caring if they heard, they would anyway. I glanced again to the stairs. " he wants you to do that."

"I won't hurt your dear Edward Bella." Aro teased. I wanted to launch myself across the room, but that would qualify as a protest to him.

"Aro," Carlisle called for he attention. " will you please refrain from hunting in Forks. Maybe Seattle would be good. but I would actually prefer you not to hunt at all, but you must keep well in control. Just promise me you will hunt responsibly. Will you accept my favor?"

"Sure." Aro was agitated by Carlisle request, but he had to accept since Forks and the Olympic Peninsula was technically our turf. "Jane here was a little thirsty this morning actually. I think after we leave we will go on a little excursion to satiate our thirsts."

How could they do that? Killing all those innocent people. They were going to be people in Seattle, with families and pets, lose their lives to these monsters. I couldn't live with killing so many people.

"Why don't you renounce your old ways Carlisle? It's more fun than you think. And you too Edward, it's not so bad."

"Aro we've chose this life and we'll never go to go ways of feeding. We believe its human way of living, maybe you should think about it." Carlisle's rebuff was quick. Aro tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to get Carlisle to go to human blood when Carlisle lived in Volterra.

"I'm fine with my lifestyle the way it is. Would you like to take me up on that offer I asked you of so many years back? Will you join me? The rest of your family can come. I would really like Bella to join since she is going to have such an interesting power." he asked.

"Thank you for the offer, but no. Bella should be last to join our coven, so no need to worry us taking you over. I don't think Bella wants to join you either, nor Edward. Right?" Carlisle asked knowing my answer would be yes.

"Totally." I answered proudly.

"I'll keep trying." He said dejectedly.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned to watch my mother and Esme come down the stairs. What was she going to think when she saw Aro and Jane?

"Bella, I just told Edward's mother here that you can stay for the night. Charlie doesn't mind." She finished taking the last step.

Esme's lips were quivering very fast. She was looking at Carlisle with a meaningful expression. Carlisle on the other hand was speaking to Esme in the same manner. Even though I couldn't hear the conversation, I knew tit was about Aro and Jane, who my mother hadn't noticed. She was t buy admiring the Cullens house. I hope that she wouldn't notice but I was too late.

"Who is this?" Renée questioned finally noticed the new people standing near Carlisle. She saw the similarities of the Cullens and Jane and Aro.

"These are some old friends of mine from Italy." Carlisle started introducing Renée to Aro. " This is Aro,' Carlisle pointed to Aro, "and this is his daughter Jane, she three years younger than Bella. I met them Aro when I was studying in Italy one year. He decided to pay me visit his week. He wanted me to meet his daughter Jane, who is quite a lovely girl." The lovely girl part was the biggest understate of the year. Jane was no where near a 'lovely girl' more like a evil avenging angel that wanted to torture you to madness.

"Its nice to meet you." Renée held out her hand for Aro to shake. He grasped it, smiling, seeing her thoughts and past. Seeing at all the accidents, I went through as a child.

"You too." He returned the gesture a little to warmly. For a moment, I was worried for the life of my mother. She could easily be killed. She didn't know was in the presence of nine vampires, two of which were as evil as evil could get.

"Well, Carlisle I must go. It has been a long day and I think that dear old Jane here is suffering from jet lag. I will talk to you later. Goodbye. It was nice meeting all of you. Congrats to the engaged couple, Edward and Bella." Aro said keeping with the charade, Carlisle created.

When he left there was visible sigh of relief.

"well, I don't know about the rest of yall but I'm tired. Thank for Esme, Carlisle for letting me stay here for the duration of my stay. Bella do you want to come with me, I really need to talk to you. Will you let me borrow your fiancé for the night Edward?" Renée teased jokingly.

"Sure, I already spend too much time with her. While you're here you should try to spend as much time as you can." Renée nodded, laughing at Edward's comment. Edward's words had a double meaning to them. This would be the last time I spent with my mother as a human. Next time I would be a vampire, even if there was a next time.

Before Edward let me go he turned me around to give me a goodnight kiss. He gave me a light kiss on the lips enough to make my heart race and blush. My mother, smiling while watching Edward's little show of affection, had never really seen this side of our relationship. Carlisle let out a low chuckle. I saw Esme; out of the corner of my eye give Carlisle a reproachful look. I was caught up in the depths of Edward's topaz eyes until my mom coughed letting me know it was time to go. Edward gave me a final kiss, whispering 'I love you', on my forehead before he really let me go to my mother. He had a mischievous smile on his face, no doubtly from what he was hearing from my mother.

I followed my mom to what was supposedly her room. She closed the door and took her shoes and flopping on the grand bed that wasn't there before she came.

"so, how is my engaged daughter feeling at the moment?" she teased. " are you sure you're doing the right thing Bella? You're so young." Her voice turned serious. She was trying to persuade me not to marry Edward at such a young age.

"Yes, I'm absolutely, positively sure mom. I love Edward with all of my heart. I couldn't see myself with anyone else." I noticed there was something missing from the picture. Where was Phil? "Mom, where is Phil?

"Oh, he's talking with Edward's brother's about baseball. Men! Can't they live without sports?" she gushed.

"Yeah." I agreed. Charlie was the same way.

"Bella, I to know what you were doing with Edward the night Charlie didn't find you in your room."

"We went on a walk that night. There's this place in the woods that is so beautiful at night. We've been there during the daytime but we wanted to see it at night. I'm _sorry_ we got caught."

"Have yall done this before, sneaking out in the middle of the night to go and tromp out in the woods in the middle of the night? What _did_ yall do out there…?" she trailed off.

"_Nothing_ mom! This was the _only_ time we snuck out." I lied desperately, but Renée didn't believe me.

"How many times _Isabella_?" she used my full name which meant she knew I was lying.

"Okay, maybe this was the third time." I lied again, but this time Renée too the bait.

"Bella have you _slept_ _with_ Edward. You can tell me. I won't say anything to Charlie." She asked, quietly. Why did she have to ask _that_ question? It wasn't as embarrassing as answering with Charlie asking, but it was my mom.

"No! We're waiting mom! Anyway Edward's old fashioned." I answered jumping to my feet, trying not to think of the moments before Edward proposed.

"Is that _why_ you're _marrying_ him?" she asked suggestively.

"No, I'm marrying him because I love him. Not because I want to sleep with him." which was a lie. That was part of our compromise. He would give that one single wish before he changed him, as long as I married him.

"Okay Bella, there no reason to be ashamed of _it_." She laughed putting her hands up. "Have yall talked about it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess your being responsible with Edward. I can't say I wasn't so responsible with your father." Now she was giving me really bad mental images.

"Where are you sleeping tonight? I hope its not Edward's room" she looked up to see the expression on my face. "I'm just joking Bella. Have you slept in the same bed as him, just like that?

"Yeah, but we fell asleep listening to music, you should se the collection he has." I decided to be somewhat truthful. She didn't know that Edward was in the same bed as me almost every night.

"Yeah I did see." But where are you sleeping?"

"Alice's, its where I usually sleep."

"Well its late, you should go there—," a knock on the door announced Phil's arrival. "Oh hey honey. Bella and me were just talking." He took his seat next to Renée.

"I'll be going mom." I walked to door heading to Alice's room.

"Bye Bella, sleep well." Renée said while Phil put his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Bella." Called Phil.

I ran up the next flight of stairs, to Edward's room. Renée wouldn't know I was in Edward's room because lice would rescue me before she had a chance to find out. I ran to the end of the hall opening Edward's door pausing to trip on the door jam.

I'm soo Sorry I haven't updated. I'll try to get two more chapters up soon. I'm going to Alabama for four days the to the marshes of Louisiana for another four days. Please update for me. I really, like when yall do. Please tell me of any mistakes. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and answered my questions last time. Can yall please read my other story Ghost? It's a one shot with a lot of irony.

ObsessiveAvidReader7

Raquel

Xolj77xo

Helen Storks

Amobutterfly25

ObsessiveAvidReader25

Clumsy318

I need help on Bella and Edward's wedding!

**Can you guys suggest?**

**Colors of the wedding**

**What kind of flowers should Bella's bouquet be made of?**

**Bridesmaids (we already know Alice is the maid of honor)**

**Location**

**Whose Edward best man**

**What's Edward and Bella's honeymoon going to be?**

**In addition, should The Volturi attend?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Bye Bell, sleep well." Renée said while Phil put his arm around her waist._

"_Goodnight Bella." Called Phil._

I ran up the next flight of stairs, to Edward's room. Renée wouldn't know I was in Edward's room because lice would rescue me before she had a chance to find out. I ran to the end of the hall opening Edward's door pausing to trip on the door jam.

Before I made contact with Edward's soft golden carpet a pair of cold hands caught me. I expected the Edward's arms to catch me. I'd tripped o this door jam many times before. Edward lifted me up to me feet with a tight grip on my waist.

"What am I going to do with you? You're handicap just walking into my room." He chuckled as he carried me to his bed bridal style in his arms. He pulled me into his lap kissing my neck.

"You could give me what I want. It would stop me from being so handicapped. Then you wouldn't have to catch me as often." I teased, knowing he would refuse my change for tonight even if it meant less tripping.

"Nice try. You're not being changed until we're married. Besides, I love catching you. What do you want to do tonight, before you go to bed? You want to make a quick trip to the meadow. Like, you said it's beautiful at night." He said that all the while he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"you heard that?" I asked even though I knew the answer was going to be yes. All of the Cullen's heard that conversation. Emmett gave Edward a hell of time with it.

"of course. We all heard it. Emmett thought it was funny. Dare I say, your mother is a little rehearsed when talking about that? She thinks you were lying when you said nothing had happened, thinking I'm the hormone-crazed teenager. Little does she know, its her daughter she has to worry about." He referred to the night he proposed to me. "Emmett is calling me a prude."

"That's your fault, you have given in that night." I retorted.

"You could have given in that day in the meadow." I shot back, winning the argument.

"Humph," was my brilliant comeback.

"Now were even." He chuckled under his breath, leaving my mind blank for a moment.

Edward slipped me off my lap to turn his stereo on. He was back before I could protest. I heard Claire de Lune start up in the background. When he came back, he pulled me into his lap again. I let my head rest against his chest listening to Debussy while he stroked my hair.

"You need to get dressed for bed, it's already too late." He said quietly as the next piece on the disc started. Edward gathered me up in his arms, setting me on the ground to get my pajamas. Alice must have snitched them while we were talking to Aro. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle while you get dressed." He told me while I took the clothes out of the bag realizing these weren't mine but something Alice bought me. I slipped them on pausing to look in the mirror.

The top was a midnight blue tank top with tiny sky blue flowers edging the sides. Lace adorned the front. The pants were the same midnight blue color.

Edward came back closing the door so quietly I didn't hear or see him until his icy arms wound around my waist.

"Did Alice get you that? It looks good, a step above what you had before. Once again that color blue is nice against your skin." He murmured against my next killing all thoughts.

"Yeah. I don't have any of my other clothes because Alice keeps replacing them." I muttered, slipping out of his arms to pull the covers back on his bed. I slipped under the covers and Edward tucked the rest of the covers around me before lying on top of the covers slipping his arm around my shoulders. He took the remote from the table beside the bed and switched the disc to the songs he played for me. I recognized mine.

Edward continued to kiss my neck. I turned in the bed to throw my arms around his neck. he sighed taking my locked arms from his neck and putting them at my side. I scowled at him.

"Not tonight Bella." The tone of is voice was firm. "we will Bella, but not until I'm married to you. Anyway its what your mother wants." He suggested, all my mother wanted was me not to marry Edward.

"Well the wedding is in a week so I have a week until you give me what you want, so there's the deal breaker." I retorted quickly.

"Might be. You need to go to bed and now." He murmured trying to change the subject, "Your mother is going to want you up tomorrow morning, bright and early I might add, to go shopping with Alice for stuff for the wedding. I on the other hand will go hunting." He added. No sooner, than he finished he hummed my lullaby I fell asleep with my head in the crook of his arm.

I awoke to the suns shining on my face. But the shaking of my shouder was what woke me. Renée was standing over me telling me to wake up while her ahnd shook my shoulder. Alice stood behind her.

Wait! I was in Edward's room. What was she going to think when she found me in Edward's room? I reached to my side, where Edward had been last night, to feel for Edward. He wasn't there. While looking around the room, I saw that I was in Alice's room. The walls were a light shade of pink instead of the light gold ones of Edward's.

They must have moved me in the night.

"Shopping! Alice are you trying to kill me?" I gasped. Shopping with Alice was torture.

"Bella what's wrong with shopping?" Renée asked.

"Alice! She tries to visit every store when we are there. Wait, scratch that not tries to visit every store but will visits every store. It's torture!" I growled at Alice but she was unfazed.

"Get dressed, were going to Seattle." She chirped, throwing a set of clothes at me. It was what I was wearing today, with no arguments. It was pointless to argue anyway.

"Kill me now Edward." I muttered under my breath at Alice.

"Edward's not here" she mocked at me, to low for Renée to hear.

My feet were about to fall off when I got back to the Cullens. Alice took me to every store in the mall. I could guess that there were at least two hundred stores in the mall. That didn't even include the stores we went to before and after we went the mall, which was about thirty.

We had been back for about ten minutes when Alice froze along with Esme. Renée just looked up to see who was going to answer the door. By the looks on their faces their were werewolves at the door.

**Please up update! you won't see another update for about 2 weeks because I won't have a computer. Which makes me mad. I'm so sorry :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( **

**I have a new story The Girl of Our Lost Son. It's about Bella meeting Edward's parents as vampires.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
